Your Baby is Mine
by AnneStewart
Summary: Aos vinte e cinco anos Isabella Swan decide fazer uma 'produção independente'. O que acontece quando o doador que a permitiu engravidar aparece querendo fazer parte da vida da criança? Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Your Baby is Mine** (Seu bebê é meu)

.

**Autora:** Anne Stewart

**Shipper:** Bella\Edward

**Gênero:** Humor\Romance\Drama

**Classificação:** +16

.

**Sinopse: **Aos vinte e cinco anos Isabella Swan decide fazer uma 'produção independente'. O que acontece quando o doador que a permitiu engravidar aparece querendo fazer parte da vida da criança?

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"Mamãe!"

Penny veio na minha direção, correndo com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Abri meus braços e me ajoelhei, esperando pelo impacto que seu corpo pequeno causaria.

"Oi garota! Como foi a festa da Susan?" Perguntei, imaginando o quanto ela se divertiu na festa de aniversário da nossa visinha.

"Foi legal! Eu pulei no pula-pula, comi algodão doce e muito bolo!" Ela contava enquanto eu a carregava até o carro. Ela precisava de um banho ou todas as formigas e abelhas de Chicago cairiam em cima dela devido à quantidade de glacê que estava em seu vestido.

A casa de festas ficava apenas há duas quadras de casa, então não achei necessário pegar o carro. Enquanto caminhávamos Penny me colocava a par do que ela fez com suas amiguinhas na festa.

Por fim chegamos ao prédio. Colin, o porteiro simpático, nos cumprimentou enquanto entrávamos, mas logo ele me chamou novamente.

"Senhorita Bella..."

Revirei os olhos. "Por favor Collin. Me chame de Bella."

Ele sorriu, suas orelhas esquentando.

"Claro, Bella. Tem um homem querendo falar com você. Ele está logo ali no hall."

Franzi a testa.

"Quem é?" perguntei, curiosa.

"Ele deu o nome de Edward Cullen."

O ar saiu de mim como se eu levasse um soco. Oh merda. O que ele fazia aqui?

"Tem certeza Collin?"

"Sim. Oh, olhe ele ali."

Virei-me lentamente na direção onde Collin apontou, meu coração batendo freneticamente. Ele estava bem ali, na minha frente. Eu nunca o vi pessoalmente, na verdade, ele não deveria estar aqui. Fazia parte do procedimento, afinal.

Percebi que ele não me encarava, mas sim a Penny, que o encarava com curiosidade, sua mãozinha agarrada à minha. O olhar dele era de choque, mas também pudera. Penny era praticamente sua cópia. A única coisa que ela tinha de mim eram os olhos castanhos e o formato do rosto.

"Mãe, quem é esse moço bunitu?" Penny perguntou.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não estava preparada para isso.

Eu não estava preparada para receber uma visita do pai da minha filha.

* * *

**N/A:** _Bem pessoal, aqui está o prólogo. Eu tentei mas infelizmente não consegui passar o Capítulo Um do meu rascunho para o Word a tempo, mas eu prometi a vocês que daria o Prólogo mesmo sem o Capitulo. Aqui estamos quatro anos na frente, quando Edward decide conhecer a filha que ele teve com Bella. Eu sei que vocês vão ficar curiosos pois nesse prólogo tem vários pontos que serão esclarecidos ao longo da fic, mas para que isso continue depende unicamente de vocês. Se preparem para morrerem de fofura com a Penny e rir horrores com Bella e sua turma._

_Ah, em breve teremos um tumblr para #YBIM. Fiquem ligados no grupo do Facebook, e quem ainda não é membro, mande a sua solicitação. O link está no meu perfil._

_beijos e mordidas_

_- Anne._


	2. Decisão

**Your Baby is Mine**

**Sinopse: **Aos vinte e cinco anos Isabella Swan decide fazer uma 'produção independente'. O que acontece quando o doador que a permitiu engravidar aparece querendo fazer parte da vida da criança?

**disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria de ressaca pós Met Gala. Apenas a Penny é criação minha :D

* * *

**CAPITULO UM - Decisão**

**.**

_"Amamos a vida não porque estamos acostumados à vida, mas a amar. _

_Há sempre alguma loucura no amor, mas há sempre também alguma razão na loucura."_

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

**.**

_24 de setembro, 2008_

.

Eu observava a bela vista da cidade de Chicago da minha imensa janela, mas sem realmente prestar atenção em algo. Meus pensamentos estavam muito confusos e eu estava irritada. Dizem que quando se chega aos trinta anos, somos atingidas pela conhecida _'crise dos trinta'_. Bem, eu acabei de fazer vinte e cinco anos, mas me sinto tendo uma crise parecida. Eu estava cada vez mais paranoica com toda essa coisa de relógio biológico, e merda, eu estava cada vez mais próxima dos trinta anos e nenhuma expectativa de um relacionamento sólido e próspero no futuro. Eu estava ficando velha e fadada a ficar sozinha.

Comemorei meu vigésimo quinto aniversário na semana passada, treze de setembro. Tive um jantar em família com meus pais, que se mudaram para Chicago recentemente, já que meu pai se aposentou cedo da Polícia devido à um problema no coração, e logo depois fui arrastada por Ângela, Irina e Alice para uma boate de luxo, onde eu exagerei nas margueritas e acabei na cama de Demetri Volturi, ex-colega de faculdade e que agora era meu sócio juntamente com Ângela e Irina na agência de eventos e publicidade que fundamos antes mesmo de nos graduarmos. Tivemos uma conversa no dia seguinte, deixando claro minha opinião sobre o ocorrido. Demetri apenas sorriu e disse que entendia, além de me confessar que estava pensando em chamar Heidi Ivanskov, minha secretaria, para sair. Eu ainda não entendia os motivos de Heidi sobre trabalhar de secretária quando ela poderia estar desfilando em alguma passarela da Itália. Mas cada um era feliz da maneira que queria.

Durante toda a minha vida eu estive focada nos meus estudos, ou seja, eu era a típica nerd de filmes adolescentes americanos, mas por fora eu me vestia como uma adolescente rebelde. Calças jeans surradas, camisetas de banda e All Star sujo. Eu poderia parecer rebelde sem causa, mas ninguém me derrubava na aula de Literatura. Eu passava o tempo todo na biblioteca ao invés de balançar os pom poms de saia curta para os jogadores de futebol da Forks High. É claro que eu não tinha nada contra as líderes de torcida – Ângela era uma delas. Só tive algo parecido com um namorado quando ingressei na Universidade de Chicago. Alice bancava o cupido tamanho P arrumando caras bonitos das irmandades mais populares do campus, e um ano depois comecei a namorar Paul Thompson, que estudava Medicina. Namoramos por oito meses, até cair na estupidez de lhe entregar meu cartão V* e ele se tornar absurdamente grudento, no sentido negativo da palavra. Depois disso apenas meros encontros que não passavam de beijos de despedida na minha porta. Agora estou aqui, formada, bem sucedida com uma empresa próspera, mas com uma vida vazia.

_Cartão V*: A virgindade dela. Mas acho que vocês sabiam :P_

Irina me tira dos meus pensamentos entrando como um furacão na minha sala.

- Bella! Os Marshall's chegaram. Estamos esperançosos de que eles vão aprovar a nossa proposta de uma festa inesquecível.

Dei um suspiro e me virei. Irina arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas.

- Hum, pela sua cara de paisagem, ou é algum cara gostoso ou aquela ideia absurda que Leah enfiou no seu cérebro.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não é absurda.

- Ah, não é? Você é completamente sozinha e planeja ter um bebê de um estranho!

- Não será um estranho. – eu expliquei. – Leah me contou que nós somos informadas de tudo que precisamos saber sobre os doadores, e então escolhemos.

Irina me encarou como se eu tivesse adquirido um olho no meio da testa.

- Percebe a merda que está dizendo, não é?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – gesticulei com a minha mão e peguei a minha pasta. – Temos coisas importantes a tratar agora.

Confesso que no começo eu achei absurda a ideia de Leah ter um filho de um estranho, e sozinha. Mas com o passar das semanas eu percebi que a ideia não era de todo ruim.

Segundo Leah, Carmen Sinclair, médica e diretora da clínica de fertilização, teve essa ideia depois de várias mulheres procurarem sua clínica para fertilização, sem serem casadas. Elas procuravam alguém que estivesse disposto a doar o sêmen e então elas realizavam o processo, depois de assinarem vários documentos afirmando o compromisso de ambos. A parte mais importante desses termos era de que as mulheres não poderiam em hipótese alguma procurar o doador tempos depois para cobrar a responsabilidade de 'pai'. Elas assumiam a total responsabilidade sobre seus atos. Hoje essa tal clínica é famosa em realizar sonhos de mulheres independentes e solteiras de serem mães.

A coisa toda era uma grande polêmica, pois as mulheres sempre exigiam saber tudo sobre o doador – inclusive suas características físicas, e muitos deles doavam de boa vontade. As pessoas comentavam, achavam isso um completo absurdo, mas no fundo eu sabia que eles estavam sendo precipitados, pois agora eu me sentia tentada a realizar tal feito, porque eu fazia parte do clube das solteironas que queria uma família, mas sem casarem. Então eu entendia e achava o preconceito dos outros um completo absurdo.

Perguntei a Leah se era fácil assim achar doadores dispostos, e ela me garantiu que sim, pois tinha toda uma documentação que os livrava de qualquer problema.

Andamos alguns metros até a grande sala de reunião, onde o casal de noivos nos esperava. Ângela e Demetri já estavam na sala, e então começamos a reunião, que terminou em menos de trinta minutos, pois os clientes nem se quer pensaram duas vezes, já nos dando a resposta definitiva. Eles adoraram a nossa apresentação e o casamento deles estava em nossas mãos agora.

- Perfeito! – Irina bateu palmas, assim que os clientes foram embora. – Mandamos bem e conseguimos nossas galinhas dos ovos de ouro!

- Vigie o linguajar, Denali. – Ângela disse revirando os olhos.

- Temos que comemorar, pois esse casal é o mais badalado da cidade! Com eles virão muitos outros casamentos, aniversários, coquetéis, noivados, bodas de ouro... – Irina continuou, e eu a calei.

- Sim, Irina, nós sabemos. Podemos comemorar naquele bar incrível que abriu semana passada.

- Eu tenho o lugar perfeito gente. – Ângela sorriu. – Vamos lá para a casa. Assim vamos comemorar duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- O que seria a segunda comemoração? – Demetri perguntou curioso.

Ângela deu um sorriso tímido.

- Leah me ligou antes da nossa reunião... Ela está grávida.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Então deu certo?

- Sim. Ela está em êxtase.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Demetri falou.

- Desculpe Ang, mas sua irmã é uma louca.

Ângela suspirou.

- Sim, eu sei.

Depois da nossa reunião partimos para nosso almoço, no restaurante que ficava no andar de baixo. Eu fiquei em uma espécie de transe, com toda a história de Leah passando pela minha cabeça. Eu cheguei a acompanhá-la em alguns processos de fertilização, junto com Ângela. E agora que eu vi que tinha dado certo, eu me sentia cada vez mais tentada a fazer a mesma coisa, não me importando nem um pouco se Demetri me chamaria de louca também.

.

Já na casa de Ângela, estávamos sendo informados por Leah como funcionou o procedimento.

- Bem, eu fiquei um pouco nervosa, com medo de que não desse certo, mas logo ganhei confiança. – ela gesticulava enquanto bebia um gole de seu suco de laranja.

- Como funcionam as coisas por lá? – Perguntei, curiosa. Na verdade mais do que curiosa. Alice que estava de frente para mim semicerrou os olhos. Ignorei.

Os olhos de Leah brilharam.

- Bem, primeiro eu faço os exames para ver se eu estou em condições de engravidar. O procedimento é normal, como aquelas clínicas aonde vão casais. A diferença é que não temos nenhum tipo de contato com os doadores.

- E como funciona essa parte dos doadores? – Demetri perguntou, sua voz agourenta.

- Bem, - Leah continuou – Eles se oferecem para doar o esperma, assinando um contrato de fidelidade. Esse contrato impede que eles tenham problemas no futuro. Eles tiram uma espécie de foto 3x4, dão o nome e informações necessárias para avaliação. Nós olhamos, escolhemos. Simples.

- Simples? – Demetri revirou os olhos – Isso é bizarro.

- Não há nada de bizarro – Leah rebateu – É uma solução para nós, mulheres bem sucedidas, porém sem maridos. Não vejo nenhum problema.

- Por acaso houve algum problema por parte desses doadores? – Perguntei, agora mais interessada do que nunca.

- Não. Eles estão sob contrato e se caso quebrem alguma das clausulas, eles sofrem uma multa, ou pior, processo judicial. É tudo muito sério.

Era a resposta que eu precisava. Era tão seguro quanto a segurança do presidente dos Estados Unidos. Eu poderia fazer isso.

Eu vou fazer isso.

Sem que ninguém soubesse eu iria até essa clínica, e é lógico que vou arrastar Leah comigo. Poderia ser realmente uma loucura o que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas para mim era necessário. Eu queria um bebê. Uma menina, para ser mais exata. Um serzinho que iluminasse meu dia, que me fizesse sorrir, que me desse um motivo para ficar feliz estando em casa aos sábados à noite.

Depois do jantar eu falaria com Leah sem ninguém por perto. Eu já tomei a minha decisão.

Eu vou fazer uma produção independente.

* * *

**N/A:** _Demorei pessoal?_

_Bem, peço desculpas por demorar, acontece que a fic está escrita a metade no meu caderno da faculdade, e eu levei um certo tempo para passar para o Word por causa de trabalhos e provas, mas aqui está!_

_Bem, vocês podem achar um pouco parado esse capítulo, pois a estória realmente começa quando Penny nasce, mas eu achei melhor começar a fic por aqui, para vocês entenderem os motivos de Bella. E se depender das reviews, em breve vocês vão começar a morrer de fofura com a Penny. Já sabem, COMENTEM! E muito obrigada à minha amicíssima Bruna Barzon, que se ofereceu para betar a fic. _

_Ah, e fiquem ligados no tumblr da fic::_** yourbabyisminefic(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com**_ . Lá, assim como no grupo do Facebook, vou postar os looks, mas os spoilers serão apenas no tumblr mesmo! Sigam lá!_

_beijocas _

_- Anne_


	3. Tratamento

**Your Baby is Mine**

**Sinopse: **Aos vinte e cinco anos Isabella Swan decide fazer uma 'produção independente'. O que acontece quando o doador que a permitiu engravidar aparece querendo fazer parte da vida da criança?

**disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria desfrutando de um dia de comprar na Oxford Street.

* * *

**CAPITULO** **DOIS** – Tratamento

_Revisado por Bruna Barzon_

.

"Hey! Leah! Quer ajuda?" Perguntei a ela, que estava na cozinha pegando mais uma forma de aperitivo. Ela se virou e sorriu.

"Oh! Não precisa Bella, já estou terminando!"

Observei meus amigos, que estavam concentrados em uma conversa na sala de estar. Acho que o assunto era engraçado, pois Irina começou a rir ruidosamente. Aproveitei o momento.

"Leah... queria falar com você sobre..." Balancei a cabeça, com os olhos fechados, buscando as palavras.

"Hum, sobre a produção independente?" Quando abri os olhos, vi que ela me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar maléfico nos olhos.

"Sim, mas não quero conversar agora. Depois, quando estivermos sozinhas." Sussurrei, sentindo a presença de alguém vindo na nossa direção.

"Sem problemas! Vamos marcar um almoço!" Ela sussurrou de volta, se afastando de mim enquanto Demetri entrava na cozinha.

"E então meninas! O que vocês tanto cochicham?" Demetri disse. Leah revirou os olhos.

"Nada que seja de seu interesse queridinho." Demetri me encarou e cerrou os olhos.

"Assuntos de garotas Dem. Não enche." Murmurei, tentando não me entregar, se é que minhas bochechas cor de rosa não me denunciassem. Isso era ridículo. Eu já deveria ter passado dessa fase de corar por qualquer besteira.

Depois do jantar nos despedimos e discretamente marquei com Leah um almoço para amanhã, no Cesarius, perto do escritório.

"Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã ao meio dia." Eu cochichei com Leah, que abriu um sorriso enviesado.

"Fique tranquila Bella. Vai dar tudo certo."

"Deus te ouça."

.

"_Como é que é? Isabella, você perdeu o juízo?"_ Charlie Swan, ex-chefe de polícia de Forks e meu pai, praticamente gritava do outro lado da linha. Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia contar por telefone, mas eu não tinha outra saída. Eu não voaria até Jacksonville apenas para contar aos meus pais que eu faria uma produção independente. Além do mais, o que esses dois tinham na cabeça para que ao invés de se mudarem comigo para Chicago eles fossem parar em Jacksonville?

Respirei fundo. "Calma pai, não é bem assim." Charlie bufou.

"_Não é bem assim? Bella, você vai engravidar de um estranho!"_

Revirei os olhos. "Pai, eu estou a poucos passos dos trinta anos e não há a menor possibilidade de que eu me case..." fui interrompida por um suspiro frustrado de Charlie.

"_Filha, você acabou de fazer vinte e cinco anos, pelo amor de Deus! Você tem cinco anos para pensar nisso..."_

"Não pai, a hora é agora. Quero um filho antes mesmo de chegar aos vinte e seis." Eu disse, batendo o pé, plenamente consciente da minha decisão.

"_Renée querida, venha tentar colocar juízo na cabeça da sua filha!" _Meu pai gritou exasperado. Resisti à vontade de gargalhar. Mesmo depois de tantos anos casados ele ainda não conhecia a mamãe?

"_Filha! Que ótima notícia! Eu finalmente vou ser vovó? Não que eu esteja velha..."_ Minha mãe começou, e Charlie começou a resmungar alto ao lado dela.

"_Renée, eu te pedi para por juízo na cabeça dela, não apoiá-la!"_ Comecei a rir.

"Calma mãe. Eu nem fui à clínica ainda."

"_Não importa. Estou muito feliz por você querida. Seu pai também, mas ele ainda não sabe disso."_

Revirei os olhos. Minha mãe continuou. _"Deixe que eu me encarregue do seu pai. Vai, me conta, como que vai ser a coisa toda?" _

Deixei minha mãe a par de toda a situação, explicando como iria funcionar o processo de fertilização. Passaram alguns segundos de silêncio até minha mãe falou.

"_Nossa, é tudo muito sério mesmo. Isso é bom, você ouviu não é Charlie?"_ Minha mãe disse a última frase mais alta para que meu pai pudesse entender. Revirei os olhos. "_Coloquei você no viva voz para que ele pudesse entender."_

"O que ele está achando?" Perguntei.

"_Ele ainda está chocado, mas quando ele conhecer seu netinho ele vai entender."_

Revirei os olhos. "Assim vocês finalmente virão morar em Chicago. Vocês não vão querer ficar longe do neto de vocês." Eu disse, apelando para o emocional.

"_Você sabe como nos convencer de algo filha. É claro que vamos."_

Depois de alguns minutos eu me despedi dos meus pais e desliguei o celular, me preparando para um banho revigorante de banheira e logo depois dormir.

O dia seguinte foi abarrotado de trabalho. Apareceram novas contratações e assim eu pude manter a minha mente focada apenas no trabalho. O assunto da produção independente estava começando a me perturbar a cada passo da realização. Não era de todo ruim, eu estava apenas nervosa pelo lado negativo da coisa toda. Eu tinha medo de me decepcionar, de não conseguir engravidar.

Anos atrás eu descobri que tinha problemas nos ovários, que poderiam me impedir de engravidar no futuro. Na época eu ainda não ligava para isso pois era uma caloura na faculdade, mas agora a realidade estava batendo à minha porta. Eu estava com planos que poderiam desmoronar em segundos.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do almoço eu mandei uma mensagem para Ângela avisando que eu não iria almoçar com eles. Peguei meu casaco e saí em disparada da minha sala.

Leah já estava no restaurante e quando me viu, abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Oi Bella. Acabei de chegar também." Leah disse enquanto me cumprimentava com um beijo no rosto.

"Oi. Bem, vamos pedir?" eu disse, faminta e nervosa. Leah e eu pedimos de entrada uma salada tropical de com camarão e sucos de laranja. Enquanto comíamos Leah me explicava os primeiros passos antes do tratamento. Eu deveria passar por uma entrevista, onde minha vida profissional seria investigada. Eles queriam ter certeza de que eu poderia sustentar uma criança sozinha; o segundo passo era a psicóloga. Eu passaria por duas sessões onde eu teria toda uma orientação e era ali que eles iriam me liberar ou não para a fertilização; e por fim, eu começaria com os exames. Eu seria instruída à uma alimentação saudável por um nutricionista e tomaria remédios – se necessário. Então viria o grande passo: a escolha do esperma que me engravidaria. Eu vou receber informações de vários doadores e seria instruída pelo advogado da clínica a contratar meu próprio advogado para cuidar dos fins jurídicos da situação. No meu contrato teriam clausulas que me protegeriam do 'pai' da criança. Ele não poderia reivindicar meu filho\filha em algum processo judicial e não teria nenhuma obrigação como pai, como também teriam cláusulas que me impediriam de procurar o doador para cobrar suas obrigações de pai. Quando Leah terminou de me explicar, nós já estávamos terminando nosso prato principal, um delicioso filé de salmão ao molho de avelã.

"Bem, nessa última parte a dona da clínica fez algumas alterações, devido a algumas situações a parte que começaram a surgir." Leah dizia enquanto terminava seu último pedaço de salmão. Franzi a testa.

"Como assim?"

"Bom, houve três casos desde a fundação da clínica. O primeiro caso foi de uma arquiteta chamada Maggie Sullivan. Ela fez todo o procedimento e dez meses depois que o bebê nasceu ela conheceu o doador por coincidência, Liam Adams. Ela lhe contou que o havia escolhido como doador na clínica de Carmem. Os dois meio que se apaixonaram, mas eram impedidos de terem algo devido ao contrato. Eles entraram na justiça pedindo mudanças na cláusula para que eles pudessem ficar juntos sem qualquer problema. Hoje eles estão casados e tem mais dois filhos."

Minha boca se abriu em um O gigante. "É sério?"

"Sim. Os outros dois casos foram os doadores que foram atrás das mulheres, pois eles haviam se interessado por elas e o instinto de pai falou mais alto. Isso aconteceu, pois essas mulheres foram as primeiras a escolherem os doadores em questão." Leah ia dizendo enquanto terminava seu suco. "Então houve uma adição ao contrato. Doadores e mulheres que fizerem o tratamento poderão ter algum tipo de contato se for consensual de ambas as partes. Tanto para relacionamento quanto para fazer parte da vida da criança, sem pressão ou procedimentos judiciais."

Um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo. "Quer dizer que se o doador que me engravidar quiser ter algum tipo de relacionamento comigo ou conhecer a criança, ele poderá?"

"Sim, mas só se você permitir. O poder vai estar nas suas mãos Bella. Se você não quiser que o cara conheça o seu filho e se você não estiver interessada em algum tipo de relacionamento com ele, ele não fará pressão. Caso contrário, você pode processá-lo."

Então eu senti alívio. "Isso é bom." Bom mesmo. Não quero nenhum mala na minha cola tentando me cantar ou arrancar dinheiro só porque temos um filho juntos. Quer dizer, só porque eu usei seu esperma para me engravidar.

Comemos uma torta holandesa como sobremesa enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas sem menor importância. Então antes de sairmos, Leah me deu o cartão da clínica.

"Ligue antes das três e você consegue uma avaliação amanhã mesmo. Se você quiser que eu vá com você, me ligue."

"Eu definitivamente vou ligar para você." Eu disse à Leah, pensando no apoio moral que ela me daria.

Me despedi dela e voltei para o escritório, onde eu encontrei Irina, Demetri, Angela e Alice na minha sala.

"Por onde você andou dona Isabella Swan?" Alice foi a primeira a falar. Revirei os olhos.

"Desde quando tenho babás?" contornei meus amigos e me sentei na minha poltrona, pronta para iniciar o trabalho da tarde. Irina estreitou seus olhos.

"Você está aprontando alguma."

Bufei enquanto abria o arquivo do casal Madinson no meu Mac. "Não estou aprontando nada."

"Ah, não?" Angela me encarava com as mãos na cintura. "Desde quando você sai para almoçar sozinha? Você sabe que é uma tradição almoçarmos todos juntos."

Que diabos?

"Não estou sabendo de tradição alguma..." Comecei, então uma ideia veio à minha mente. Só havia uma maneira de que eles me deixassem em paz. "Há um cara."

Demetri revirou os olhos e resmungou enquanto sai da minha sala. Irina e Angela ofegaram de surpresa enquanto Alice se sentava à minha frente. "Pode despejar tudo!"

Meu Deus, como vou inventar um homem?

Respirei fundo durante alguns segundos enquanto pensava nas melhores características físicas de Matt Damon e David Beckham enquanto inventava. "Hum, me esbarrei nele na Starbucks e... trocamos telefone e então ele me convidou para almoçar." Pronto, simples e fácil.

"Como ele era? Qual o seu nome?" Irina despejou na minha cara.

"Alto, loiro e olhos verdes. Sotaque sulista." Disse a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente.

"Sotaque sulista huh?" Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. Revirei os olhos e as mandei trabalharem ao invés de me perturbarem com coisas idiotas. Elas desistiram de me fazerem perguntas e saíram. Heidi veio logo em seguida com alguns papéis para a reunião que teríamos em duas horas com a comissão de formatura do curso de Gastronomia da Universidade de Chicago. Assim que as revisei, peguei o cartão da clínica que Leah havia me dado e fiquei encarando aquele pedaço de papel, que de repente pareceu pesar cinquenta quilos.

_Clínica Intro Twilight_

_3514 N Sheffield Ave, Chicago_

_+1 312-324-4000_

Criando coragem, peguei meu celular e disquei o numero. Chamou duas vezes até que uma voz delicada atendeu.

"_Clínica Intro Twilight, Renata Dominguez falando, boa tarde?"_

Pigarreei. "Oi. Eu gostaria de marcar uma avaliação."

"_Dê-me seu nome completo e telefone de contato, por favor."_

Dei meu nome completo e telefone. Renata digitou e falou logo em seguida_. "A senhora está com sorte. Temos uma vaga amanhã de manhã às oito e meia."_

"Perfeito!" Eu disse, empolgada. Logo em seguida eu liguei para Leah e perguntei se ela poderia me acompanhar até a clínica. Ela disse completamente empolgada que sim.

_Estágio um completo_.

Não consegui dormir a noite toda, preocupada com algo que pudesse sair errado. Eu não queria me decepcionar. O problema que tive anos atrás poderia me impedir agora. E se algo der errado? E se eu não conseguir engravidar?

Quando percebi o sol já estava nascendo. Suspirei frustrada, pois teria que caprichar na base. Pálida do jeito que sou, seria notável a quilômetros que eu tinha bolsas roxas abaixo dos olhos.

Quanto ao guarda roupa, optei por uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta sem mangas, jaqueta cinza e sapatos pretos. Peguei minha bolsa e saí.

Eram sete e meia quando sai de casa. Eu já havia dado um aviso à Heidi que eu só apareceria depois do almoço, logo ela também teria a manhã de folga. Com o mesmo nervosismo da noite insone, fui buscar Leah em sua casa. Eu precisaria dela comigo, ou eu iria surtar.

Parei em frente ao seu prédio e liguei no seu celular. Ela estava terminando de se arrumar.

"Oi." Ela disse enquanto subia no banco do carona. "Nervosa?"

Bufei e revirei os olhos. "Você nem imagina."

Leah sorriu. "Fique calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Bom, eu entendo o seu medo. Eu estava assim quando fui pela primeira vez na Intro."

"E como foi?"

"Sinceramente, eu estava pior que você." Leah começou, fazendo uma careta. "Eu não fazia ideia de como funcionava o processo, eu estava no escuro. É diferente quando não se tem um marido por perto." Leah era uma excelente advogada e tinha uma vida bem sucedida. Assim como eu, ela era independente e não tinha uma vida amorosa agitada. Eu poderia imaginar como era ser uma mulher sozinha indo a uma clínica de fertilização.

O caminho até a clínica foi tranquilo, pois agora eu era capaz de pensar com clareza sem surtar. Leah estava fazendo a diferença me dizendo o que eu poderia esperar. O processo seria simples e rápido se eu não tivesse nenhum problema de saúde.

Foi quando pensei naquele pequeno probleminha que eu tive anos atrás, que agora parecia um elefante rosa dentro do carro. Resolvi abrir o jogo com Leah.

"Bem, se você tratou, não há necessidade de ficar com medo Bella. E se tiver algo, pode ter certeza que vai ser resolvido. Você ainda é muito jovem."

Continuamos conversando enquanto eu dirigia pelo trânsito caótico da cidade. Quarenta minutos depois chegamos à clínica. Era uma construção branca e elegante, com a fachada em detalhes vermelhos e o nome da clínica escrita na cor branca.

Estacionei e saímos. Eu sentia agora como se meu estômago estivesse pesando cinquenta quilos.

"Calma Bella. Vai dar tudo certo." Leah disse ao meu lado, enquanto eu encarava a fachada elegante da clínica.

Respirei fundo duas vezes e encarei Leah. "Assim espero. Vamos."

Entramos e fomos direto à recepcionista.

"Bom dia. Tenho uma avaliação marcada para as oito e meia. Isabella Swan." Eu disse á recepcionista, que sorriu e pediu um minuto para verificar o sistema. "Isabella Marie Swan. Oito e meia." Ela começou. "Vou te dar um encaminhamento e a senhora pode ir por este corredor à direita até uma salinha de espera."

A garota me entregou um papel onde continha meu nome, horário da avaliação ao médico, ou melhor, médica que me atenderia. A dona da clínica, Dra. Carmen Sinclair.

Leah e eu fomos para a sala de espera e então sentamos num confortável sofá branco. Uma música suave tocava no ambiente, aparentemente trazendo um efeito calmante em meu sistema.

"Ainda nervosa?" Leah me perguntou enquanto se servia de um chá no canto da sala. Havia outras duas mulheres sentadas ali esperando serem chamadas.

Abri um sorriso sincero. "Por incrível que pareça, não."

Ela me trouxe um copo com chá e eu beberiquei o líquido enquanto esperava a minha vez. Faltando uns cinco minutos para as oito e meia, uma mulher jovem de jaleco e com um coque elegante saiu com uma paciente e se despediu dela, chamando meu nome logo em seguida. Me levantei e fui na sua direção. Leah veio comigo.

"Bom dia Isabella. Vamos?" Ela abriu um sorriso e gesticulou para a sua sala.

Nós entramos e Leah a cumprimentou calorosamente. Aparentemente minha amiga estava fazendo tratamento com ela.

"Como está a gravidez?" A Dra. Carmen perguntou à Leah, que abriu um sorriso tímido.

"Está ótima. Por incrível que pareça não estou sentindo tantos enjoos como achei que sentiria."

"Isso é bom. Essa parte dos enjoos e dos desejos estranhos varia de mulher para mulher. Aparentemente você é uma mulher de sorte."

Ela deu um ultimo sorriso e se dirigiu a mim. "Isabella Swan, sim?"

Sorri timidamente. "Eu mesma."

A partir daí a doutora Carmen me fez inúmeras perguntas. Informei-lhe sobre o problema de saúde que tive no passado, e ela me deu um encaminhamento para um exame após a entrevista e para uma consulta com uma psicóloga assim que eu saísse daqui. Assim como Leah, Dra. Carmen me disse que eu era jovem e como não tinha nenhum histórico de doenças graves, eu teria uma chance de quase cem por cento de ter sucesso na primeira tentativa.

"Como você disse, o tratamento foi feito na época, mas você nunca procurou saber se este fora resolvido. O exame sai hoje mesmo e a partir daí você vai ser encaminhada para a psicóloga. Caso o seu problema com os seus ovários não tenha sido resolvido, você irá dar início ao tratamento aqui mesmo."

"Caso meu problema não tenha se resolvido com o tratamento na época, há chances de que eu me recupere rápido?" Perguntei, sentindo um nódulo na garganta. Carmen sorriu.

"Eu entendo seu medo, Isabella. Como eu já te disse, você ainda tem uns vinte e cinco anos para se preocupar com isso." Ela me assegurou. "Continuando. Assim que seus exames saírem e você tiver o aval, vamos para o próximo passo. Nós verificamos a sua vida financeira. Precisamos ter certeza de que você pode criar um filho sozinha. O passo três vem logo em seguida, que é a escolha do doador, e então, finalmente, o tratamento."

Parecia bem simples, e eu gostei disso. Eu me senti mais confiante depois que Carmen me assegurou de que eu tinha muitas chances, visto que eu era nova. Depois que saímos, ela me acompanhou com o encaminhamento até a ala oposta da clínica. Os exames foram feitos, e meia hora depois, eu tinha resultado.

A enfermeira me deu num sorriso e me entregou o exame enquanto falava.

"Parabéns querida, está tudo bem com você. Seus ovários estão saudáveis."

Leah apertou a minha mão e sorriu, me dando um abraço. O alívio que eu sentia era fora de série.

_Estágio dois completo_.

O próximo passo foi a psicóloga. Ela me fez perguntas, querendo saber qual era o meu relacionamento com minha família. Ela fez a sua avaliação e encaminhou para a Dra. Carmen, dizendo que eu seria chamada em vinte minutos e que eu deveria voltar para a sala de espera. Quando cheguei lá, Leah estava sentada, sua perna quicando.

"E então?" Leah perguntou, ansiosa.

"Só tenho que esperar a Dra. me chamar. Eu ainda não sei que diagnóstico a psicóloga deu."

Alguns minutos depois a Dra. Carmen me chama para a sua sala. Com um sorriso no rosto, ela me dá a resposta que eu tanto temia não receber.

"Parabéns Isabella, você será mamãe."

.

Leah e eu almoçamos em um restaurante italiano perto da Intro, em comemoração às boas notícias. Eu estava eufórica e comendo feito uma louca. Minha volta à clínica estava marcada para a próxima segunda às três horas, onde eu iria escolher o doador e então iniciar o tratamento. Eu estava tão feliz que eu mal conseguia ficar sossegada na minha cadeira.

Quando voltei para o escritório logo depois do almoço, fui interceptada pelos meus amigos queridos – e enxeridos.

"Pelo amor de Deus Bella, o que você está aprontando?" Alice foi direto ao ponto. Encarei-a de volta, suspirando derrotada. Assim como ela, Angela e Irina estavam com seus olhos cravados em mim.

"Tudo bem, eu vou dizer." Tomei uma grande respiração e abri o jogo. "Eu vou fazer inseminação artificial."

Passaram alguns segundos até que todas elas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Gente, por favor?" Eu disse uma oitava mais alta. Irina foi a primeira a falar.

"Amiga, você tem certeza?"

Revirei os olhos.

"Nunca tive tamanha certeza Irina."

"Céus, não basta a minha irmã louca, você também." Angela fez a reprovação.

"Meu Deus, quanto drama!" Joguei meus braços para o ar, frustrada. "Não é nada demais. Eu fui lá, eu pesquisei, eu sei que são cem por cento seguros. Eu sou uma mulher adulta e independente que quer realizar o sonho de ser mãe sem precisar me casar com alguém que provavelmente me divorciaria em menos de dois anos, e tudo isso porque eu me casei com qualquer um, apenas com o desejo de ter um filho." Terminei, ofegando por ter dito tudo de uma vez.

"Bem, quer dizer que você quer poupar o estresse de ter o marido errado só porque está com vontade de engravidar?"

Assoviei, aliviada. "Finalmente uma de vocês entenderam!"

Irina revirou os olhos e Angela começou a falar.

"Por mais que eu ache bizarro, a ideia faz sentido. Bem, você tem o meu apoio amiga."

Me levantei e a abracei. "Obrigada."

Alice e Irina se juntaram ao abraço. "Saiba que todas nós estamos te apoiando. Conte conosco."

Depois desse momento melação – palavras de Irina – nós voltamos ao trabalho e só pudemos conversar quando fomos para um bar antes de cada uma de nós voltarmos para nossas casas. Dei a elas detalhes de como foi todo o processo e elas ficaram impressionadas.

"Nossa, tudo isso em um dia?" Alice perguntou enquanto tomava um gole da sua marguerita.

"Sim. O processo é mais lento mesmo na hora da fertilização."

"E a parte do doador?" Irina me perguntou com uma expressão pervertida. Revirei os olhos.

"Segunda feira às três. O que acham de me acompanhar?"

"Isso seria fabuloso!" Alice disse batendo palmas, mas logo seus olhos ficaram sem foco e logo depois ela abriu um sorriso. "Uau!"

Irina, Angela e eu olhamos para trás, curiosas além do limite.

"O que foi Brandon?" Irina perguntou, procurando a razão da expressão de Alice.

"Olhem só aquele homem de camisa preta, no bar."

Havia um homem de camisa preta e cabelos caramelo cacheados no bar, olhando na nossa direção. Ele tinha um sorriso torto no rosto e segurava um copo, do que parecia ser tequila.

"Nossa gente, que bofe!" Irina disse e eu revirei os olhos.

Algo o fez começar a vir na nossa direção. Ele foi direto em Alice, se apresentando.

"Boa noite senhoritas. Senhorita." Ele disse a última palavra fitando Alice, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas.

"B-boa noite." Ela disse vacilante.

"Sou Jasper, e você?" Ele perguntou e eu senti um forte sotaque sulista em sua voz.

"Alice. Essas são minhas amigas Bella, Irina e Angela."

"Um prazer conhecê-las senhoritas." Ele nos cumprimentou, com gestos educados que eu só via em filmes de época. Então se virou para Alice. "Eu gostaria de convidá-la para se juntar a mim esta noite, quer dizer, se suas amigas não se importarem."

Arqueei a sobrancelha. "Nós não nos importamos. Divirtam-se."

Alice me encarou com seus orbes verdes brilhantes e se levantou.

"Nossa, eu nunca vi aquilo." Angela disse enquanto bebericava seu Golden Berry. Dei de ombros.

"Não se vê uma coisa dessas todos os dias."

Continuamos conversando por mais alguns minutos quando decidimos ir para casa. Mesmo sendo sexta feira eu decidi ir embora cedo, pois toda a emoção do dia caia em minhas costas, me deixando cansada. Enquanto entrava no carro eu digitava uma mensagem para Alice. Ela me responde dizendo que vai para a casa sozinha e que teria inúmeros babados para nos contar. Passei o recado às meninas, que subiram no meu carro. Eu fui a única que não havia bebido, enquanto Angela e Alice estavam ligeiramente embriagadas.

.

_Segunda, 29 de setembro_

Às duas e meia Alice, Angela, Irina e eu estávamos na clínica Intro Twilight, esperando que meu nome fosse chamado. Por fim a Dra. Carmen surgiu do seu consultório.

"Isabella, como vai?"

"Muito bem, obrigada. Estas são Irina, Alice e Angela, que você já conhece."

Carmen sorriu e cumprimentou as garotas. "Olá meninas. Olá Angela, como está sua irmã?"

Angela sorriu. "Enjoada. De anteontem para cá ela começou a enjoar mais e ter desejos estranhos. Ontem ela queria comer feijão preto com calda de chocolate."

Nós rimos enquanto Carmen nos guiava para uma sala que ficava perto do seu escritório. Parecia uma sala de reuniões e a decoração era em vermelho e branco. Nós tomamos nossos lugares enquanto cumprimentávamos uma mulher jovem que sorria. Ela estava perto de um projetor.

Por fim, Carmen começou a falar.

"Bem, Isabella. Nós buscamos os doadores do nosso sistema de acordo com seu perfil e chegamos a um numero final de dez homens. Você terá acesso às imagens dos candidatos e os dados necessários para que sua escolha seja a escolha certa. Podemos começar?"

Acenei com a cabeça, nervosa demais para falar.

"Este é o primeiro candidato. Seu nome é Spencer Thompson, 27 anos..." Carmen mostrou no projetor e começou a falar. Era bonito, claro, mas nada nele me fez querer que ele fosse o 'pai' do meu filho. Assim seguiram as opções quatro, cinco... Até que Carmen chegou ao número nove.

"Este é Edward Cullen, 27 anos. Devo dizer que ele é um amigo meu da adolescência e ele nunca foi escolhido para ser doador desde que fundamos a nossa clínica. Ele é inteiramente saudável e devo acrescentar que suas características físicas deveriam influenciar muito na sua decisão." Carmen me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Depois disso, tudo que eu via era a foto do homem mais lindo que já vi, projetada em um telão à minha frente.

Seu rosto continha traços fortes e seu queixo era quadrado; seus cabelos eram uma revolta cor de cobre com tons de bronze em sua cabeça, o nariz muito bem desenhado; seus olhos eram de um incrível verde jade brilhante e seus lábios eram levemente carnudos e vermelhos.

_Era ele_, pensei. _Esse deve ser o meu doador_. Minha empolgação aumentou com o fato de que ele nunca fora escolhido. Foi quando resolvi perguntar.

"Porque ele nunca foi escolhido?"

Carmen me encarou. "Edward se encaixou em pouquíssimos perfis, e quando eu o apresentava como uma das dez opções, as mulheres nem se quer prestavam atenção. Não posso dizer com certeza os motivos."

"Isso não é possível," Irina começou. "O homem parece um monumento divino. Como nunca ninguém se quer reparou nele?"

"Nunca se sabe o que se espera no futuro meninas." Alice murmurou ao meu lado, me fazendo encará-la.

"Como é?"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Há alguma explicação para esse homem gostoso nunca ter sido reparado e você ter babado logo de cara."

Franzi a testa, sem entender as palavras de Alice.

"Pare de dizer besteiras Allie." Angela a repreendeu.

Alice resmungou um tanto faz, sorrindo torto.

Encarei a Dra. Carmen, decidida.

"É ele doutora. Meu doador será Edward Cullen."

.

Setembro e Outubro se passaram lentamente conforme o tratamento seguia, e a cada dia, hora, minuto e segundo que passava, minha ansiedade aumentava. Até que em um almoço de negócios pedi licença para ir ao toalete e do nada vomitei todo o meu almoço. Na hora eu nem liguei os pontos, mas conforme andava de volta a mesa, comecei a sentir cheiros que até uma equipe canina deixaria passar. Para a minha sorte Angela estava comigo nas negociações e continuou para mim. Quando terminamos, a arrastei para uma farmácia e comprei o primeiro teste de gravidez que vi. Pedi à atendente me mostrar o banheiro e fiz o teste ali mesmo.

Meu coração deu um pulo quando o resultado finalmente saiu.

Sai do banheiro, em estado catatônico. Angela me encarou e sua expressão se tornou preocupada.

"O que foi Bella? O que diz o teste? Pelo amor de Cristo mulher, diga alguma coisa!"

Respirei fundo duas vezes, ato que se tornou um hábito nas duas últimas semanas de ansiedade.

"Positivo."

_Estágio três completo._

* * *

**N/A:**_ É isso gente, Bellinha está grávida! Todas comemoram!_

_Bem, como eu disse anteriormente eu não quis enrolar muito nessa parte da história, então saibam que é a partir do próximo capítulo que a coisa toda vai realmente andar. Então comentem MUUUUUUUUUITO! Vocês sabem que as reviews são importantes, elas são combustível. Sem reviews, o bonde não anda. Então sebo nas canelas!_

_Os looks do capítulo estão no tumblr da fic e o endereço está no grupo (link no perfil)._

_Aproveitem!_

_xoxo :*_


End file.
